This invention relates to a connector adapted to connect two connection objects to each other.
A connector of the type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-8749. The connector comprises an elastic sheet, a plurality of elastic connecting elements protruding from one surface of the elastic sheet, and a metallic ribbon extending through the elastic sheet and each elastic connecting element. The metallic ribbon has one end and the other end exposed on the other surface of the elastic sheet and at an end of each elastic connecting element, respectively. The connector is disposed between a circuit board and a semiconductor package to electrically connect the circuit board and the semiconductor package to each other. Specifically, the one end of the metallic ribbon is connected to an electrode of the circuit board while the other end of the metallic ribbon is connected to an electrode of the semiconductor package.
Another connector of the type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-8810. The connector comprises a holding plate having a plurality of slits, an elastic member inserted through each slit to be supported by the holding plate, and a group of conductive wires extending along the elastic member. The conductive wires are exposed on opposite surfaces of the holding plate. The connector is also disposed between a circuit board and a semiconductor package to electrically connect the circuit board and the semiconductor package to each other.
The above-mentioned connectors often suffer a trouble or malfunction due to disconnection. The disconnection occurs mainly because, when the elastic connecting element or the elastic member is subjected to an excessive load to be excessively displaced, the metallic ribbon or the conductive wires following the elastic connecting element or the elastic member can not withstand such displacement. Further, insufficient connection may be caused to occur due to mechanical shock or presence of dust.
In addition, each of the above-mentioned connectors is disadvantageous also in handlability upon installation. In particular, it is difficult to position the connector with respect to the circuit board. Improper positioning of the connector with respect to the circuit board may cause short-circuiting.